tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Scruff
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Jo Jordan |uk_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson Kerry Shale |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |name = Scruff |title = Scruff the Scruncher |nicknames = Scruffy Scruff |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Whiff's Waste Dump ** Whiff |basis = Sentinel 100 HP BE Type shunter |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Vertical boiler tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0VBT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built = 1946 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Whiff's Waste Dump |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Scruff is a boxy tank engine, who works at the Waste Dump with Whiff. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Scruff was brought to Sodor to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. He cannot stand being cleaned and when Thomas once tried to have him cleaned, he fled and hid in a siding until he was coaxed out with the promise of being allowed to shunt rubbish trucks. He once had to go to the Sodor Steamworks to have his bufferbeam mended and later that day, he helped Gordon tidy up the waste dump before the inspector arrived. Scruff once had to be repainted and he enjoyed his new look so much that he did not want to get dirty. He then went around the Island, looking for a new job, until Gordon reminded him that he was most useful at the rubbish dump with Whiff. In the eighteenth series, Scruff broke down at Crocks Scrap Yard. So Samson shunted him to the Steamworks. After he was fixed, he overheard the Fat Controller saying Samson had taken his car to the scrapyards and Scruff told the Fat Controller he knew a shortcut. He then made it to the scrapyards just before Reg could grab it. He and Whiff later helped out with Thomas when he ordered himself to be covered in waste, so the tank engine could play a trick on Diesel. They later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party. Scruff, alongside the other engines, wanted to participate in the Great Railway Show, though the Fat Controller did not select him. Personality Scruff is a grimy little chap, with a lime green boxy shape. He likes to sometimes get dirty during his job. He is more than content with "scrunching" and shunting garbage wagons at Whiff's waste dump and has few other aspirations. He has been known to run in fear and hide away from things that he does not quite understand and can find having all the focus on him a little daunting. It seems, at times, that Scruff would rather be busily working in the background. However, he is cheerful to welcome engines to the waste dump and happy to have others join in with the "scrunching". He is notably, perhaps, one of the few engines on Sodor with little desire to be clean and presentable. Scruff's main motivator is being able to just get stuck in and knuckle down with his jobs. Technical Details Basis Scruff is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive built in 1946 by Sentinel Waggon Works. "Musketeer" is preserved by the Northamptonshire Ironstone Railway Trust. File:Scruff'sBasis.jpg|Scruff's Basis Livery Scruff is painted lime green with dark green stripes, funnel and front. He has brass nameplates on either side of his tanks, although his name is only written on these in merchandise. In the television series, the plates are completely blank. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Flash Bang Wallop! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train and Percy and the Calliope * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover * 'Series 18' - Signals Crossed , Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings and Pouty James * 'Series 22' - The Case of the Puzzling Parts Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 14 - All You Need * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Go, Go Thomas * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Never, Never, Never Give Up and The Whistle Song * Season 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home and Engine Roll Call * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home }}|-|Other Media= * 2011 - O, the Indignity! and Thomas and Scruff Audio Files Whistle Trivia * During his first appearance in Thomas and Scruff, Scruff did not have a rear coupling hook in the fourteenth series, yet he was seen pulling wagons. As of the seventeenth series, he now has a rear coupling hook. * For some unknown reason, Scruff's nameplates have always been blank in the television series but not on his merchandise. * In the twentieth series, Scruff gained lamps and brakepipes on his front and rear. * His side tanks are considerably taller than his basis to accommodate his face. * Scruff travels far faster in the television series than his basis is capable of. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Capsule Plarail * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Old School Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Space Minis ** Neon Glow in the Dark Minis ** Beach Minis ** Icky Minis ** Spring Basket Minis ** Ice and Snow Minis * Collectible Railway * Adventures External Link * Detailed information on Scruff's basis de:Scruff es:Scruff he:סקראף ja:スクラフ pl:Zgniotek ru:Скрафф zh:斯加夫 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Whiff's Waste Dump Category:Vertical-boiler locomotives Category:Geared locomotives